fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tristan
from Fire Emblem: Treasure. |title = Tristan |game = Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |firstseen = Chapter 6 |class = Free Knight}} Tristan (トリスタン Torisutan) is a character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the substitute character of Delmud if Raquesis is not paired up. He is the brother of Janne. He also shares a conversation with Roddlevan in Chapter 7, after Melgen is captured. If he is positioned adjacent to Roddlevan and they are both below level 10, this conversation will be triggered, whereby Tristan will gain two points of strength, one point of speed, and one point of defense, and Roddlevan will gain two points of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. History Tristan's father was one of Eldigan's Cross Knights, who died alongside his master while defending Chagall from Sigurd's army. Tristan and his sister, Janne, were then taken in by Sigurd's army. However, at some point, the siblings were separated. Tristan was raised in Isaach together with Seliph and the other children, while Janne was taken in by a travelling merchant. After Janne's step-father was murdered, she was adopted by Finn and was raised in Leonster alongside Leif. Tristan and Janne were reunited in Chapter 7, and they vowed never to be separated again. In Game Base Stats | Free Knight | - |3 |30 |11 |0 |10 |10 |5 |10 |0 |8 |0 |5,000 | Critical | Sword - B | Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |130% |30% |5% |30% |20% |10% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Forrest Knight *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +9 *'Speed:' +6 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +1 *'+1 to Rank' *'Gains Continue Skill' Overview In short, Tristan is unable to match up with Delmud as his substitute. As a result of possessing minor Hezul holy blood, Delmud will thus always have higher strength than Tristan. This is made worse by the fact that Tristan possesses neither the Pursuit nor the Charm skills. However, he still can be a nice unit, with decent base stats and large promotion gains. Conversations In Chapter 7, if Oifey speaks to Tristan, Tristan will gain one point of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. In Chapter 7, after Melgan is captured, if Tristan is positioned adjacent to Roddlevan and they are both below Level 10, he will gain two points of strength, one point of speed, and one point of defense, while Roddlevan will gain two points of strength, one point of skill, and one point of defense. In Chapter 7, if Tristan speaks to Janne, she will gain one point of luck. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Mana: 0+2 *Radney: 0+2 *Janne: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Femina: 0+2 *Laylea: 0+2 *Daisy: 0+2 *Linda: 0+3 Etymology Tristan was one of the Knights of the Round Table. Gallery File:Tristan.jpg|Tristan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Free Knight. File:Tristan_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Tristan, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Free Knight. File:Tristan_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Tristan, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Forrest Knight. File:Tristan (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Tristan from the Super Tactics Book. File:tristan-delmud.gif|Tristan's portrait Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters